


Drunken Surprise

by CavalierRick



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, all of the plot happened off screen because im lazy!, daddy kink joke, fiona is in this for like 2 sentences, i dont know that it counts as a real daddy kink but jack does get called daddy, jack accidentally falls in love, jacks point of view, my brain is a mess and i suck at tags, vault hunter rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierRick/pseuds/CavalierRick
Summary: Jack had assumed that Rhys becoming a Vault Hunter meant that the two would never see each other again. Meeting him in a Helios nightclub, piss drunk? A bit of a shock.





	Drunken Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a title prepared for this oh god. This title might not be permanent? idk  
> The very sparse backstory of this fic is that Rhys helped to get AI Jack his body back... through fanfiction science. I actually have logic as to how, but it isn't important in this fic specifically. Rhys and Fiona go on to become Vault Hunters, Vaughn becomes a bandit boss (just obviously not in the same situation as canon, as Helios didn't crash to the ground), and Jack goes back to being the CEO of Hyperion.
> 
> EDIT: holy holy oh my god THANK YOU to izzlebrizzle for pointing out a hilariously egregious continuity error i made bcuz i forgot i was writing an AU XDD got too wrapped up in the smut, bro :P you're a saint, izzlebrizzle <3

A heavy set of white and yellow doors slide open before me and I am engulfed in pounding music as I step through them. I haven't visited The Punchline in several years, both due to the demands of my work and the limbo of death, and I'm glad to see that the nightclub on Helios is still largely unchanged. As soon as I step inside, a few bewildered middle management types clear a path for me. It's truly adorable.

As I make my way to the bar, I realize that I recognize the woman standing there polishing glasses. I give her a long look over and after a moment she raises her head, looking at me from under the brim of her white hat.

"Hey, Jack, fancy meeting you here." Her tone is brusque.

Fiona. What the hell is she doing--

"You might want to get Rhys. I'm sick of babysitting him."

For a moment I can't help but be confused. The two Vault Hunters return to _my_ space station in the ship I gave them without a word to me? After everything we went through while I was stuck in that asshole's head? In fact, maybe I should bring that up to Rhys.

I look around the rest of the club, and I am greatly surprised to see that not only is Rhys on the dance floor-- I didn't expect it out of such an awkward guy, I guess?-- he's also surrounded by onlookers. As I shove my way past a few of them, I start to see why. His jacket is halfway off of him, his tie loose, and his button-up completely undone, and as he comes into my sight he's in the process of grinding with some stranger. It wouldn't be quite as pathetic if he didn't look so shitfaced. Maybe.

I have no idea why, but I'm swept by a sudden wave of jealousy and I find myself stalking over to take Rhys by his tie before I've consciously considered the consequences of doing so. I give him a firm tug as if I have him on a leash, earning me an adorable gasp, and lead him away from the crowd to the more private corner of the club. I push him into a chair without saying a word and turn on my heel, still seething for no discernible reason, heading to tell Fiona that I'll watch her pet for her.

I figure that while I'm at the bar, I might as well get Rhys some water. He seems awfully flushed and if I had to guess, given his body weight, he's probably had a bit too much and doesn't realize it. I start to feel nervous as I walk back to the table I left him at. What am I getting into here? Fiona told me she would be leaving and that _I_ could get Rhys back to Pandora. I briefly wonder if she's trying to play wing man. Then again, Fiona has never seemed particularly fond of Rhys. It's more likely that she just doesn't want to have to deal with him while he's wasted.

Rhys has slumped forward onto the table in my absence and lifts his head almost sleepily as I approach. He has a wide, obviously alcohol-induced grin on his face and stares at me as I sit down opposite to him, even as I push the glass of water towards him.

"Stop it," I order sternly, and he tilts his head in confusion, his smile faltering. "You're drunk."

I am nearly shocked out of my seat as Rhys stands and moves to sit on my lap. I don't stop him, but I tense up in surprise. Even as wasted as he obviously is, I never thought that Rhys could be so forward.

"That's the point," he slurs at me, straddling me and leaning his elbows back against the table behind him, pushing himself up on his knees, his legs at each side of my thighs. His back arching makes his shirt and jacket fall away to expose his slender torso and I'm drawn to wrap my hands around his waist. He seems so thin, and although I'm stricken with a pang of concern at his startlingly low weight, the way that Rhys begins to wantonly pant makes it hard for me to think clearly. It seems like I could crush him when I hold him like this.

As I start to slowly trace my fingers over the outlines of Rhys's ribs, he moans unexpectedly, looking down at me with a wicked smile on his face. I suppose him trying to tease me is fair, seeing as I'm doing the same to him.

I'm pushed back rather unexpectedly as Rhys kneels over me. He holds my shoulders against the white leather booth behind me, his pupils dilated as he stares at me. He doesn't bother saying a word to me, he just licks his lips and leans down to gently nip at my neck as he presses himself closer.

A large part of me wants to push him away. I know that he's drunk, likely drunk enough not to be able to make rational decisions, and that this is highly inappropriate for a list of reasons. All things considered, though, I begin to find it progressively more difficult to care. I can tell that he's already hard as our hips meet and although I feel somewhat humiliated at having a twink on top of me in public, I can still feel my cock start to harden as he grinds me.

Rhys's hot breath ghosts across my ear as he leans close to me, and I shiver weakly. "Do you want more, sir?" he asks, his voice dripping with licentious intent, and immediately I start to caress his waist again. I bite at the shell of his ear, which earns me a pitiful whimper in response.

"Of course, kitten," I whisper to him, reaching my hand up the back of his shirt to follow the curves of his body. I have a strong desire to bend him over the table and fuck him right here, just to prove to everyone whose eyes I can feel on me that I'm the one in charge here. Before I can even move though, Rhys has stood and is shuffling backwards, pushing the table with his thighs so that he has space.

He locks eyes with me and pulls his jacket off, a dangerous smile on his face. Right there in the middle of a nightclub-- _my_ nightclub-- full of people, I watch as Rhys strips down, slowly and methodically, his eyes never leaving mine. He leaves on his skagskin boots, his socks, his tie, and a pair of blue and yellow lacy panties which I'm very surprised to see. As soon as he kicks his slacks off and slips his boots back on, he starts to toy with the waistband of the panties, which hardly hide his cock as is, and for a moment I become acutely aware of how many people are actually watching us. I crane my neck to look at the crowd, trying to shift gears back to being the CEO.

"What are you looking at?" I bark at the onlookers, most of them immediately turning away in terror.

Rhys surprises me by stepping closer and stroking my cheek, his lips only centimeters from my ear as he breathes, "Let them stare, sir."

With that, I officially no longer care who sees what. Rhys has turned around to show me his back-- his spine is visible, and in place of my usual reaction of concern I can feel a rush of heat fill me at the sight. He wraps his arms around himself and turns to glance back at me, backing up so that he's standing just in front of my knees before slowly and dramatically bending forward, his legs spread wide apart and his back arched.

I watch in silence until he has both of his hands firmly on the floor, only then reaching forward and gently running my fingers over the lace trim at the edge of his underwear. I have the urge to spank him hard enough to send him toppling forward onto his face, but I fight it. It's probably the only way to wipe that stupid smile off his face, but I can't do that to him when he's so pitiful and horny. Instead, I settle for groping him a bit harder than is necessary, and he earnestly moans.

As Rhys slowly stands back to his full height, he looks back at me again, swaying his hips as he steps his heels together. He half-bends again, his hands going to his knees, and this time he watches my face as he does so, swaying his hips enticingly.

If he wants a show from me, he'll get one. I lean forward and pull the hem of his panties down slightly, kissing at his pale skin. I watch him the whole time, his eyes going wide and his smile suddenly breaking into a look of shock. I wonder how much further I can push him, and I gently bite at his waist, trailing my teeth down to the top of his panties, which now rest halfway down his ass. It seems that for just a moment, I've managed to shut him up, and I revel in my victory as I glance back up at the needy look on his face.

"Come on, sit on my lap, kitten," I purr to him, keeping my voice low as I slowly pull his panties back up. For a moment, he doesn't act and simply stares at me as if bewildered, his face flushing deep red.

I don't bother waiting for a response. Instead, I wrap my hands around Rhys's waist and give a sharp tug, unbalancing him and forcing him to sit on me. I breathe against his neck in a threat of a bite, hovering my teeth over his skin, and he begins to slowly circle his hips against me.

I can't help but groan quietly, and as Rhys presses himself harder against me I have to lean my head on his shoulder. I know that if I wanted to, I could cum just from this. The idea of grabbing his bony hips and thrusting my cock against him occurs to me, though I'm torn back to reality as I hear myself panting and realize that I've sunk my nails into Rhys's thighs. Although I'm holding onto him so roughly, he doesn't seem to mind, and he actually starts to arch his back and whine in pleasure as soon as I start to consciously grip him harder.

Rhys pushes against me as he starts to bounce gently, his slender shoulders pinning me against the booth as he writhes in want. I grab him by the waist and return his rhythm by bucking my hips against him, and as he turns to nip at my neck I can feel my cock twitch.

After several torturous moments of his incessant teasing, Rhys stands. I have bitten a nice bruise into the pale flesh of his neck, which he rubs sorely as he turns to look at me. I can see a dark patch of wetness on his panties where his cock has been leaking in anticipation, and I watch intently as he runs his hand over the visible silhouette of his erection to play at the head with the flesh of his forefinger. The moan he lets out is pitiful, sounding almost painfully lustful.

I don't know what I had been expecting up until now, but Rhys drops to his knees in front of me and I recoil slightly in surprise. He locks eyes with me, holding my gaze as a fiendish, toothy grin crosses his face and he slowly trails his hands up my inner thighs. I glance down to watch as he unbuckles my belt and the holster of my pistol, pulling both off of me and placing them with surprising gentleness on the table behind him.

His fingers lightly ghost over my legs once more as he trails them back up to the waistband of my slacks, teasing at my throbbing cock through the fabric. It takes a few long moments before he starts to slowly pull at my zipper, and by that time I have my head tipped back as I try not to audibly moan. As soon as he pulls the button free, I look down. Rhys grabs the hem of my boxers and slowly and methodically starts to draw them down my thighs along with my slacks, pushing them all the way to my ankles. He starts to kiss almost lovingly at my inner thighs, running his fingers up my shins so lightly that it tickles, all the while glancing up at me from under his long lashes.

As Rhys's lips finally meet my cock, I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from moaning. It's been an agonizingly long time since I've had any action, mostly due to my presence in the afterlife and my intangible holographic form, and as soon as Rhys trails the tip of his tongue along the underside of my erection I have to struggle not to buck my hips. I have to take a deep breath to steady myself, feeling as though I could cum at any moment, which I certainly don't want to happen so publicly. As Rhys finally takes the head of my cock into his mouth and starts to slowly swirl his tongue in gentle circles, my endeavor becomes even more difficult.

I trail my thumb over Rhys's jawline as he hollows his cheeks, the gentle suction finally drawing a moan from me which I'm unable to suppress. As I run my fingers through his mussed up hair and take hold of the back of his head, I see him glance up at me once again with those beautiful blue and brown eyes. I immediately feel like I'm about to be pushed over the edge and I pull him back so that I can lean forward to kiss him as hard as I can manage from this position. I reach to push his panties down, glancing at the small rise of his ass. He's mostly flat, but a small amount of toned muscle clenches beneath his skin as I trail my fingers down his spine. I feel him breathing hard on my neck and it isn't long before he lets out a pitiful whine, which sends a thrill through me.

"Rhys." I press my nose into his neck and let out a shaking breath, my entire body thrumming as I pet his soft hair. "You've already gotten me so fucking close," I whisper softly, kissing the shell of his ear several times to enunciate my point. "If you keep this up I think I'm gonna cum early, like a fuckin' horny teenager."

As he pulls back to look at me, Rhys is grinning up at me with a surprisingly lewd smile. "I wouldn't mind that," I hear him purr, cupping my face in his hands and gently stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. He leans forward and gives me a surprisingly gentle kiss, drawing a soft moan from me. I'm tempted to just give him what he wants, as my cock is twitching erratically with the desire to cum. Still, though, I feel like I have a reputation to uphold and I worry about the rumors that might come of it should I be unable to hold out.

As I'm lost in thought, Rhys pushes me back in the booth seat and wraps his metallic hand around my cock, slowly stroking me as he bites his lip, glancing up at me. As I let my head fall back, I feel him take me into his mouth, opening his throat to take me as deep as he can. It isn't long before he completely bottoms out, his nose against my lower stomach, and I look down. His eyes are watering and he seems as if he's struggling to hold his breath, but I'm shocked not to hear or feel him gag. I grab at his hair and pull him in as close as I can, bucking my hips hard and watching as his eyes widen in shock. I hold him there, panting hard enough to ruffle the mussed hair that feathers out over the top of his forehead, and soon enough I see his eyes start to roll back. I pull him away, yanking his hair harder than is necessary until the head of my cock is rubbing against his lips as he takes several gasping breaths in.

"Rhys," I huff, my voice shaking as my hips threaten to buck against the open air of their own accord. I tilt his head back to force him to look at me, locking eyes with him intently. "I wanna fuck your face,” I growl. “Shove my cock all the way down your throat and make you drink my cum." I immediately groan in pleasure as he flicks his tongue against my slit, lowering himself back down on me and watching me intensely as I can feel a thick trickle of precum spread over his soft tongue.

My fingers knot in Rhys's hair and my first few thrusts into his tight throat are desperate. A moan tears from me as my body begs for release, and I pull him in towards me with each violent thrust. I feel my entire body go hot as my stomach begins to clench, the orgasm that has been building like the tension of a coiled spring finally overtaking me. As intense pleasure rushes through me, my body on fire with it, I pull Rhys in hard and hold him completely still as I shudder, pant, and moan. I feel it as hot rivulets of my cum hit the back of his throat, and as I look down I see that he has a small trail of it running down the corner of his mouth. I'm wracked once again by another wave of pleasure, Rhys swallowing hard around my cock, milking me for everything I'm worth until he finally pulls back. By the time he's finished with me, I've collapsed against the booth behind me, and I feel one more weak convulsion through my body as I shoot a last string of cum across Rhys's face. He looks incredibly satisfied as I glance down at him, feeling so weak that it's difficult for me to move. He licks at the corners of his mouth and wipes my cum from his face to lick it off, sucking his fingers as if he can't get enough. If I weren't so thoroughly spent, I'm sure the sight of it would get me hard again.

“Rhys,” I huff, just saying his name feeling as if it takes all of my energy, “how about we head back to my place? Let me repay the favor.” I fight through my post-orgasmic exhaustion, sitting up so that I can gently pet Rhys's mussed up hair. I don't know _how_ exactly I plan to repay him-- I don't know that I'll be able to get it up again for a while, and I'm now so tired that I feel dead on my feet. As soon as I make my offer, though, his face lights up and I know that I'll have to find a way to satisfy him. I grab my pants and pull them back up rather unceremoniously, Rhys rising to his feet at the same moment that I do, his eyes wide and hopeful. I push him away gently, reaching for my belt and holster, redoing them and straightening myself up before motioning for Rhys to follow me out of the bar. I say nothing as we walk toward the executive elevators together, busying myself by trying to straighten my hair back into its typical style, although I quickly realize that it's hopeless. I try not to think about the fact that Rhys is walking just inches behind me nearly nude, holding his discarded clothes under one arm.

As soon as we're in the elevator, Rhys is all over me. It actually catches me completely off guard, and I almost trip as he shoves me back against the wall in a needy kiss. He throws his clothes to the floor, instead using his hands to pin me down by my shoulders as he moans into me. I have the urge to push him away-- I've never wanted to get caught in an elevator again after a mortifying event back when I was first transferred to Helios. I don't, though, both because I'm enjoying it and because it would just be rude considering how riled up I've gotten him. Rhys presses his cock against my thigh, pulling his adorable panties out of the way so that he can rub himself directly against my slacks, leaving a long wet trail of pre across them.

Once Rhys breaks for air, I gently bring my hand up to stroke his jawline with my thumb. He seems taken back at my response being affectionate rather than arduous, and as I lean in to give him a soft peck on the lips he actually gasps. I take charge now, having gotten back some of my vigor, and turn him so that he's the one against the wall, my arms wrapped around him as I slowly and gently push him backward. As soon as the back of his head comes to rest against the wall of the elevator, I begin to slowly pepper kisses up and down his neck, holding him close to me and relishing in his warmth. I hear him giggle as I nuzzle his collarbone, running the tip of my nose over his beautiful blue tattoos. I love his laugh; it gives me the idea to tickle him to coax more of that beautiful sound of out him, but I resist the urge to do so, thinking it may be more cruel than playful. Given how much his cock is leaking, I don't think he can take much more teasing.

Luckily for Rhys, before I have the opportunity to do anything too devious, the elevator lets out a chime and the doors swish open behind me. I step away, going to hold the door open as Rhys gathers his clothes from the floor.

In essence, we have already reached “my place.” The entire 69th floor of Helios's executive district is mine, a floor which I admittedly chose the number of very purposefully for just such occasions as this. I have half a mind to push Rhys to the floor and take him here and now, right outside of the elevator, publicity of it be damned. Granted, no one seems to be around to witness it and it isn't likely that anyone will be coming to visit my glorified fuckshack at this time of night, but something about it still feels wrong, even in light of the torrid things I just let him do to me downstairs. I want to lay him down on my soft bed and run my hands over his skinny frame, kiss and tease him until he's shaking and whining, whimpering my name while I gaze deep into his beautiful eyes. Usually the mood to be intimate doesn't strike me so intensely, especially when the mood of 'kinky and crazy' has already been so thoroughly set, but for some reason it's what I'm craving right now. I take Rhys by his free hand, his other still awkwardly clutching his clothes, and urge him to follow me.

The place we end up at isn't something quite as fancy as I would like. From my perspective, my home aboard Helios is little more than an apartment, albeit an apartment with three bedrooms, all of them master suites. I do wish that I could whisk Rhys off to my mansion on Eden-Prime, show him a beautiful vista planet-side and make love to him in the nicest bed money can buy, but for now this will have to suffice. I prop one side of the double doors open for him, holding it for him until he steps through, and follow him.

Before Rhys is able to comment on the shabbiness of the place, I nudge him gently in the side and motion for him to follow me toward my bedroom. He seems a _bit_ less drunk now, though he's still somewhat unsteady and I nearly have to catch him as he trips over his own feet. I wrap one arm around his waist, pulling him through the doorway to the bedroom and gently pushing him down onto the bed. Wordlessly, I take his clothes from him, kissing him as I do, and put them into a neat pile on the floor. Rhys looks up at me with needy eyes as I come back over to him, and although the idea of giving him a striptease does excite me, I decide I'm going to take mercy on him. I kick my shoes off, briefly curse myself for putting my belt and holster back on as I fumble with removing them, and try to ignore Rhys's drunken snickering as I awkwardly shimmy out of my slacks. I know that I'm not being particularly sexy, nor am I trying to be, but I don't hear Rhys complaining. I debate for a moment whether or not to strip completely, getting down to where I'm wearing only my shirt and socks and freezing for a moment before Rhys sits forward to play with the hem of my shirt.

“What, are you shy all of a sudden?” Although his tone is gently mocking, Rhys's expression is one of sheer confusion. I don't have time to answer before he starts to tease his forefinger gently over my cock, forcing a gasp out of me. “Take it off or don't,” he mutters after a moment. “So long as you fuck me, I don't care.”

I don't usually run into this issue with one night stands; most of the time I'm not expected to strip, seeing as my partners are typically just excited to get my cock in them. I consider that that may be the case here, as Rhys already seems to have forgotten about my sudden self-consciousness in favor of teasing at me until I start to get hard again. Usually I wouldn't just pull my shirt off for someone-- my scars still embarrass me despite my destructive amount of ego-- but this is _Rhys_ , not just some casual lay. With everything we've been through together, with how much he's helped me, I feel like it would in some way be a betrayal to not do this for him.

As soon as I throw my shirt on the floor, Rhys is purring like a cat in heat, getting to his feet unsteadily so that he can run his hands up my stomach and to my chest. He noses into my neck for a moment, ghosting his fingers over my collarbone, before he grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me. My brain hardly has time to catch up enough for me to stop myself from falling right on top of him as Rhys flops back onto the mattress, but now he has me right where he wants me. I huff softly, frowning at him, but my annoyance only seems to fuel him. Luckily for me, I suspect that we won't be in a position where he'll be able to study the deep scars on my back, and thus far he hasn't mentioned the ones which are visible to him from where he lays staring up at me. He seems more focused on my eyes, strangely, just staring at me as I hover over him.

Unexpectedly, Rhys strokes my jawline, a wide, sappy grin crossing his face. “Dunno what you were acting all shy about, handsome,” he teases, slowly trailing his hand down the thin line of hair which stretches all the way from my chest to my cock, taking me in his hand and giving me a gentle squeeze which summons forth a thick drop of precum.

I set my jaw, furrowing my brow, and lean forward to bite hard at Rhys's neck, right over the hickey I had left earlier. He gasps under me, both hands grasping my shoulders and digging in nails. For the time being at least, I seem to have made him shut his smart mouth. I use the moment to push him up the bed so that his head is on the pillows, reaching over to the nightstand to fish around one of the drawers for a bottle of lube.

I flinch as Rhys fully wraps his arms around me, his fingers trailing across several of my scars. He hums thoughtfully but says nothing and before he has a chance to, I push his hands above his head and hold him down as I crash my lips into his in an attempt to distract him. I sit the bottle of lube down next to him on the bed, grabbing his face in my hands and pulling him in so that I can thrust my tongue into his welcoming mouth.

As soon as I pull away for breath, going to tug Rhys's panties off, he grins up at my lasciviously. “You're good at that,” he murmurs in a slur, spreading his knees apart and licking his lips as I throw his adorable panties into the pile with his other clothes. He's quite a bit smaller than I am, his cute little cock twitching as I study it. He's leaking, and as soon as I wrap my fist around him my hand is covered in his precum. I give his cute sack a squeeze, making sure to be gentle, which draws a groan from him. “And that, too,” he adds in a throaty purr.

“I'm good at everything I do, cupcake,” I tease, motioning for him to hand me the lube. I sit back on my knees and study him as he hands it to me, humming in thought. “You need to clean out, or did you douche before you went to the bar?” He flushes scarlet. “Either speaks volumes.”

“I got myself ready before,” he mutters, glancing away from me pointedly in embarrassment. “Yes, I went out tonight with the intent to get laid.” At that, he returns his gaze to me and smirks. “Looks like it worked, huh?”

I huff at his forwardness and decide to one-up him by lifting his legs over my shoulders, earning me a pitiful squeak of surprise. He lets out a groan as I nuzzle into one of his calves; seeing him without those baggy slacks has made me see his long legs in a new light. Before tonight I had thought he was a lanky dweeb who just so happened to have a pretty face, but seeing him like this...

I realize after a moment that I've simply been leering at him, lost in thought, and I'm only pulled out of it as Rhys starts to whine at me needily. I lick my lips and meet his eyes, watching as he begins to wriggle under me in desperation. I hadn't meant to continue teasing him like this, but I can't help but revel in it as he stares up at me with lusty eyes. I spend a few moments just stroking my hands up and down his calves, knowing that I'm torturing him, but as soon as he whispers my name in a weak, needy tone I let him go. I don't even have to ask him to before he hooks his hands behind his knees and pulls his legs apart, holding them up considerably higher than I would expect. He's flexible. Interesting.

I decide not to waste any more time, especially as I'm now fully hard again myself. I give the bottle of lube a little shake before opening it and pouring some across the pads of my first three fingers. I rub said fingers together for a moment, warming the lube a bit, and in the meanwhile I hear Rhys's breathing pick up in anticipation. As soon as I position my forefinger at his entrance, he pulls his legs wider apart, biting his lip and wiggling his cute little ass as he tries to press himself back against me.

Although I can tell he's definitely not a virgin, I'm surprised by how tight he is. I can fit two fingers in without much problem, and he relaxes around me like a pro within only a few seconds when I press the third into him, but he still grips me in a way that makes my cock twitch with excitement. I don't have to finger him for long-- he's certainly used to taking it-- but I make sure to stretch him thoroughly just to be safe. I search out his prostate and massage it for a moment, his breathing becoming ragged as I do, but pull my fingers out just as he starts to whimper in response. That, of course, earns me a growl of annoyance. I can't help but smile at the dirty look he shoots me.

“Hold your horses, sweetie,” I tease, pouring a generous amount of lube into my palm. “Gotta hold out for the main event, huh?” As soon as the lube has warmed to the temperature of my skin I start to slick my cock with it, locking eyes with Rhys as I do. I feel more sensitive than usual because of earlier, and for a moment I just enjoy fucking my fist while Rhys looks on needily. He huffs after a moment and lets go of one of his legs, gently nudging me with the heel of his boot.

“Hurry it up, Jack.”

A wicked smile crosses my face as I play with the head of my cock. “What, you gettin' jealous, baby?” He seems to resent that, though I give up on teasing him rather quickly in lieu of leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against his lips. He moans against me without me even touching him, and as I pull away from him he grabs his leg again to expose himself to me as well as he can.

“So,” I hum thoughtfully, running my hands over his thighs, “this the position you wanna be in?”

“If it weren't, would I be _in_ this position?” he snaps, his tone a mix of annoyance and teasing, a pout crossing his face. “You're just all business tonight. How about we get to the fun part already?”

I can't hold back a chuckle. “I dunno, I thought that we were having fun earlier,” I comment as I line myself up to his entrance. “At least I know _I_ was.”

Rhys bites his lip in expectation, but I don't slide in just yet, and now he looks legitimately frustrated. “Fuckin' stick it in, Jack, or I'm gonna shove you to the ground and ride you until I break you.”

A shiver runs through me at the idea of that, and my cock twitches. I huff. “That sounds lovely, kitten, but I have _plans_ , thank you.” Without waiting for his snarky response, I push myself inside of him, sliding in to the hilt before pausing for a moment. Rhys's head falls back, whatever words he had been planning turning into a garbled mess of a moan, and I know that I've left him seeing stars. I stay still to let him adjust as he clenches around me, starting to buck my hips slowly and gently only once he's gotten used to the sudden intrusion.

I lean over Rhys, propping myself up with the hand still covered in lube and using my clean one to stroke his cheek as I look into his eyes. He looks almost surprised as I plant a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, pressing my forehead gently against his as I angle my hips upward towards his prostate. As soon as the head of my cock hits it, Rhys wraps his arms around my neck and moans, letting go of his legs to instead wrap them around my waist. He looks beautiful like this, I think, with his face flush, his eyes squeezed shut, his expression consumed by signs of pleasure. I try my best to hit his prostate again, harder, and as I do he lets out the most pitiful, adorable wail. My stomach clenches in excitement at the sound.

“Jack...” Rhys's voice breaks slightly as he says my name, and with my next thrust his words trail off yet again into a beautiful keening sound that sends a jolt of pleasure through me. Even with how deliciously tight he is around me, his ass gripping my cock like he was made for me, the thing that really catches my breath is Rhys himself: his face, his reactions, the adorable little noises he makes. Just looking at him I know that I could cum so easily if I wanted to, and subconsciously I pick up the pace of my thrusts.

“What is it, darlin'?” I pant to him, struggling to hold my composure enough to speak instead of moaning. “What do you need?” I thrust all the way in and nearly pull out only to slam back in again, pointing my cock towards his prostate and making him choke out a moan. Although I'd love to repeat that, especially with the amazing way he clenches around me, I slow down for a moment to allow for him to answer me. He doesn't speak for a long moment, and I start to pet his hair, worried that I've hurt him.

“Jack,” Rhys tries again, his voice raw and full of need, “I just... nngh...” I brush against his prostate again and he trails off for a second. He gently brushes his knuckles across my jawline and smiles lazily as I continue to thrust into him, slow and gentle now, and after a moment he leans in to kiss my forehead. “I really like you,” he says finally, a giddy, drunken grin on his face as he stares up at me happily through half-lidded eyes.

I huff, and now I slam into him again with my full strength, pounding into his prostate several times before willing myself to go back to being gentle. “Not enough to love me, though, huh sweetheart?” I ask teasingly, though part of me actually hopes he does. It's uncommon for me, falling in love with someone so easily, but as he pulls me in close and whines into my ear I can't help but feel an unusual affection for him.

Rhys doesn't have an opportunity to answer me; I don't give him one because I'm afraid of what the answer would be, choosing to instead slam into him once again. A shuddering breath escapes me, Rhys answering it with a low groan which I can feel the vibration of against my chest. My hips stutter, the steady rhythm of my thrusts broken for a moment as a wave of pleasure washes over me from the noise. He tightens his legs around my back, pulling me in closer, burying his face into my shoulder as he lets out short, clipped wails of pleasure. After a moment he lets his head lay back on the pillow, his jaw slack and his eyes rolled back in his head. My breath hitches at the sight; I can feel my cock jump inside of him, and I'm sure that I must be leaking pre like crazy. Looking at him, I'm fairly certain he doesn't even realize the effect he's having on me. Not like I can't understand why; right now, he's much too focused on the feeling of my cock stretching him open.

I know that I can't hold out much longer, my breath starting to come in quick gasps with each thrust of my hips. I push myself up onto my knees, Rhys whining in response. I grab him by the hips, starting to pound into him so hard the headboard starts to bang against the wall. Rhys starts to cry out each time my cock slams against his prostate, begging me in nearly incomprehensible moans, and he once again spreads his legs apart and holds them above his head. As soon as he does, I reach out and grab him by his tie to tug on it for leverage, which draws a whole new series of moans from him. As soon as he starts to beg me not to stop, whining out “yes” and “right there,” I know that he's getting close. I'm hoping that I can push him over the edge before I get there myself, and as I start to feel my own orgasm creeping up on me I grab one of his legs and push it up higher, pausing my thrusts so that I can lunge forward on one leg to get more leverage. I only slam into him a few more times before Rhys's head falls back and he lets out a sound between a moan and a scream. As soon as I feel him spasm around me, his muscles flexing and relaxing as he spurts cum over his stomach, I can't hold back anymore either.

I lean forward and plant my hands on either side of Rhys's head, pushing all the way in as I shoot cum inside of him. I lean forward to press my nose into Rhys's neck, kissing and nipping at him between moans and sighs that I can't hold back. He wraps me in his arms and presses his forehead to my shoulder, the two of us staying like that for a long moment as we both come down.

Once I pull out and fall down beside him on the bed, Rhys looks over at me with a satisfied, lazy grin. He finally pulls his boots off and throws them across the room indiscriminately, loosening his tie and throwing it down on the floor as he takes it off. I sit up, pulling at the covers and lifting them up for Rhys to snuggle in under them. I lay down next to him after a short while, only after taking a moment to pet his hair, and pull him in close to me to feel his body against mine. He happily snuggles up to me, smiling as I pull the duvet over us. I fall asleep, content, with my nose in Rhys's soft hair and his breath on my neck.

I'm awoken by movement early in the morning, my head fuzzy, and I feel as though I've had no sleep at all. It takes me a moment to process what's happening through my haze of half-sleep, but then I realize that Rhys is sitting up in bed next to me.

“Are you leaving?” I ask bluntly, and I feel a small pang of guilt as Rhys flinches in surprise.

As he turns to look at me, Rhys seems embarrassed and ashamed. “I'm sorry,” he says quietly, his tone unreadable. “Did you want me to stay?”

I think for a moment before gently grabbing at his arm and pulling him back towards me. He lays down obediently and I wrap my arms around him, sure to be gentle. I place a few kisses against the hickey I've left him with. “You must be hungover,” I answer noncommittally. “Just lay down and rest, kitten.”

Although I keep waiting, expecting him to, he doesn't relax, just lays there tense as if he's waiting for an opportunity to run. I pull away from him, propping myself up on one elbow to look him in the eyes. He glances away almost immediately. “You regret last night, don't you?”

Rhys heaves a sigh and scrubs his palm over his face. “No,” he answers finally. “Well, sort of.” He shoots me an apologetic look. “It isn't that I regret _you_ ,” he clarifies, obviously studying my expression. “Doing that stuff in public, though? Yeah, _that_ I don't think I'm ever living down.”

I consider this for a moment, then gently reach up to pet his hair. He flinches at the contact, a sure sign that he has a migraine. I gently press my forehead against his, careful not to hurt him, humming in response to what he's said before I push myself up to get out of bed. “Just relax,” I tell him, walking backwards toward the bathroom so that I can still keep my eyes on him. “I'll get you something that'll help you feel better. Once that headache starts to settle down, you can head back to your own place if you'd like.”

As I make it to the sink and go to pull a bottle of ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet, I hear Rhys sit up. “So you're holding me prisoner until you've sufficiently daddied me?” His tone is one of pure sarcasm and snark, and I lean around the door frame to shoot him a dirty look. He cuts off his own laugh with a quiet “ow” and I feel satisfied that karma has repaid him for such a bad joke.

He gives me a shy little “sorry” as I come back to the side of the bed to hand him a glass of water and a couple of pills. He takes them graciously, and as I sit down next to him he actually pecks me on the cheek almost demurely.

“I do not 'daddy' people,” I inform him matter-of-factly, which earns me another chuckle. I lean in and nuzzle his hair before he can respond. “Drink the rest of that water, sweetie. It'll help.”

He shoots me a mischievous look. “Sure thing _daddy._ ” He takes a long drink of water, keeping his eyes locked with mine as I can feel my face flush. He leans his head on my shoulder with another quiet “sorry,” and I just stroke his upper arm in response.

I glance over at the clock after a long while, realizing that artificial sunlight is starting to fill the room. 6:34. I sigh quietly, realizing that I've made myself late for work, meaning that Rhys should probably get going. The Vault of the Guardian isn't exactly going to open itself, after all.

“You should take the day off,” I suggest after a few more moments of silence, Rhys humming at me in response as he takes another drink of water.

“Honestly, yeah I should,” he says once he's swallowed. “I don't want to have to deal with getting shot at when I feel like this."

“Nor would I want you to.”

There's another long stretch of silence between us, Rhys sipping his water and occasionally glancing over at me thoughtfully while I just sit there and run my fingers mindlessly over the soft skin of his shoulder and collarbone.

“I think that last night you asked me if I love you,” he finally says, sounding shy. I involuntarily tense up, my blood running cold, the memory hitting me. I glance over at him and I'm sure that I must look like a deer in headlights based off the gentle smile he gives me. “No pressure,” is all he says, obviously waiting for some kind of explanation.

I take a few deep breaths. “I think I did,” I tell him nervously. “And if I'm remembering correctly, you never answered.”

Rhys catches me completely off guard by straddling me, sitting his glass down on the side table. He pushes me back by my shoulders so that I'm laying down, and despite how tired and hungover I know he must be, he has a wicked gleam in his eyes. He presses his nose against my neck, breathing heavily into my ear.

“ _Do you want me to, handsome?_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my trash, fam  
> If you noticed any glaring problems with this fic then please let me know. I've been known to leave out or forget about crucial details in my writing from time to time haha.  
> also w o w this was meant to be a quick oneshot but it took me so long. I did NOT intend this to be almost 8k words. this one got away from me, yall


End file.
